Behind It All
by Black Maya
Summary: Sapphire asks Ruby for the reason to why he makes clothes for her.


**Behind It All**

By: Black Maya

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon Special! It is owned by its rightful owners~ Duh!

**Tribute to: **PokeRescue18

It's his birthday on May 4!

PokeRescue18: Thank you letting me be your beta and for being a good friend to me! ^-^ I'm really moved with your loyalty to me as a friend. Thank you again! This is for you! I hope this is okay. I asked you what you usually like to see in the computer- a drawing, a video or a fanfiction. You answered "fanfics" so this is for you! :3

**Summary: **The reason behind all her clothes…

* * *

><p><strong>-Along Route 101-<strong>

**-Sapphire's Secret Hideout-**

**-Two days before they are going to the frontier to battle; 3 pm-**

**-Sapphire's Point of View-**

Sparkling cave filled with pokmon dolls. She doesn't know what to say.

Her sapphire blue eyes couldn't take the extreme light engulfing her within this "paradise" Ruby describes. And besides, this wouldn't be paradise unless Ruby is in a contest. Sapphire snorted. This place can't take her down! She can conquer it!

"Saph!" Ruby called out from behind the curtain.

"What?" Sapphire asked, annoyed. Why does she have to share her secret hideout to someone like him who only likes sissy things?

"Look I made you a outfit!" He showed a blue version of her current attire.

"What? This one is already good!" I exclaimed showing the clothes he altered for me to battle the two evil organizations.

"Tsk tsk! A girl needs a change of clothes!" He declared and then he suddenly emitted something menacing, "Or you're really just a cave woman?"

"Augh! Everything has to go from nature! And-." Before I could have continued he gave out a small sigh and gently faced me, the clothes in his hands.

"Just wear it?" Ruby said, his hat slightly messed up showing a part of his scar… The wound… I inflicted on him because I was weak…

"Fine…" Behind all the smiles and pouts he gives me, I haven't really thought about the reason…

He pushed me towards the isolated spot in the cave and closed the curtain. Finally fixing the bandana, I twirled in front of the mirror. Is this like what girls do? Changing clothes in a mall and showing it off to their friends?

"Hey, Ruby…?" He gazed at me with those eyes with content.

"Why do you keep making these clothes for me?" I asked him as I tilted me head showing how confused I am. He paused at the look in the eye and averted his gaze away, "It's to strengthen my ability to make clothes."

LAME EXCUSE.

"What is it really?" I want to know why…!

"Ah, Wally is calling me in the the pokenav! I got to go now, Saph!" Ruby quickly dashed off just like that.

… Is he insulting me? How dare he! We'll see who gets the last laugh! Just you wait! And with that, I ran off following him. Of course, I won't let Ruby see me.

* * *

><p><strong>-Wally's House-<strong>

**-4:30 pm in the afternoon-**

**-Ruby's Point of View-**

"I'll go get you some tea then, Ruby!" Wally eagerly said and skipped to his kitchen.

Crap… Her face is still hasn't faded in my head. Sh-she was too cute to respond to… If I wasn't able to control myself… Who knows what she would think of me…?

"Ruby?" Wally's face came into view and immediately pushed him away.

"What?"

"Tea… is ready…" Wally pointed out on his desk. His eyes showed worry but…

How can I tell him something embarrassing as this? It's okay if it's Mimi (his feebas that is now a milotic) but my emotions towards her….?

"Sapphire…" He started to say. Don't tell me he found out…?

"…She is becoming…" Please don't tell me that you are…

"Picky with food." harboring feelings for her!

…. "Food?"

"Yeah, she has been coming here to play with my pokemon since my doctor said I can't run about like what I did in the Sky Pillar…" He said gazing outside. "Well! How was your training with Sapphire today?"

Should I be honest with him? … His eyes really want to know…

"I gave her a new outfit and altered my original." I gave out my prideful speech to him on how I did the altering. (A/N: Excuse the author for not knowing how to stitch or sew clothes and stuff.)

"Hey, Ruby, I've been meaning to ask now, why do you make Sapphire clothes altered from your outfit?" Wally asked with the eyes that tell me: ANSWER IT.

… Why am I asked the question a second time?

Well I guess I cannot deny him… I am alone with him and our pokemon….

"It's because I don't want her to remember the aggressive me back then. Altering my clothes would mean that I want her to feel safe and sound and let her feel that I am always close by. I know it's girly but… you know…?"

* * *

><p><strong>-Near Wally's House-<strong>

**-4:35 pm-**

**-Sapphire's Point of View-**

S-so Ruby wasn't lying about going to Wally's place… I grabbed a tree branch and hopped to it.

"Hey, Ruby, I've been meaning to ask now, why do you make Sapphire clothes altered from your outfit?" Wally asked Ruby with those green orbs of his. Silence came over them.

Why does he? Why won't he answer?

Ruby whispered to Wally the answer and then his face suddenly turned red.

"R-really?" He shouted, surprised by Ruby's words.

What. Did. He. Say. Augh!

"You're so _mean_, Ruby!" Wally exclaimed clasping his hands with a grin plastered on his face.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Oh no. I screamed! Why did the branch have to break at a bad time!

"Mimi!" Something scaly and soft circled around me and brought me to the ground gently. Ruby's milotic?

"Thank you, Mimi!" Ruby hugged Mimi in a friendly manner and she roared out a happy cry.

"Hey Saph!" He greeted me with a smile.

"S-sapphire! H-hello! We weren't talking about you at all!" Wally said with a nervous smile on his face. Wait, not me? Then there is another Sapphire?

"Oh?"

"Wally's joking~! Let's all go in then! Master said he'd give me a call about **him**!" Ruby exclaimed. The third Hoenn pokedex owner!

"Let's go in!" I pulled them both in Wally's house and we talked about what kind of trainer he will be.

… I can just ask Ruby some other time and hear out the answer. I'm sure that it's worth the wait!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Thank you for reading! This never happened, sadly. TT^TT**

**And REVIEW please? I know it's short... I had to finish it before May 4! hehehe**

**ONCE AGAIN: Happy Birthday, PokeRescue18! :3**

**GUYS, please**

**R E V I E W**

**-Black Maya**


End file.
